


Хаотично

by ElFinary



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElFinary/pseuds/ElFinary
Summary: Бессмертный.





	1. snow;

**Author's Note:**

> • Все события перемешаны.  
> • Приятного чтения.

Дети не замерзают так сильно, как это делает Дэнни.   
  
Дети, если подумать, вообще не мёрзнуты, сокрытые от бурь и вьюг жёлтыми, будто солнечными, крылами. Чей? Родителей, не иначе. Родители, родители, родители, и так, естественно, по чёртовому кругу или по колесам. Катается сейчас. В окоченевших воспоминаниях, а может и снах. 

Кошмарах, в которых они оказываются в животе железной птицы, рычащей (урчащей?) Громче зверей и монстров в голове матери. В сердце отца. В душе маленького и кучерявого мальчика, худого, как спичка, но остается живучего.   
  
Когда тот же кошмар заканчивается, в Джимни, сегодня Дэнни с выжаренным на груди  _драконом_ Он не был уверен, что он оказался в белых колючках, а когда он был в бурной бурной и тёплой крови. 

Нет, даже не так.   
  
Он оказывается в целой бесконечности из белых репейников, цепляющихся за ладони, окаменевшие и покрасневшие. Цепляющихся за него.   
  
Дэнни видит две пары крыльев.   
  
Обугленный.   
  
_Оледеневший._


	2. pain;

Еда отвратительна.

Сон отвратителен.  
  
Бой отвратителен.  
  
Сам же юный боец, который помнит себя не иначе, как Дэнни Рэндом, также считает себя отвратительным. За что? Хотя бы за то, что не может, не способен выскребать из себя силы, чтобы подняться на дрожащие ноги, развернуться, возможно, и перехватить одной рукой палку, которая неизменно дробит его позвонки своим деревянно-железным древком.

По голой спине, измазанной в синяки.  
  
По мелким косточкам на шее, бугрящимся под кожей.  
  
По острым плечам.

Вообще, если мыслить идеально, он не должен плакать. Он, кстати говоря, не должен даже вздрагивать от удара, мужественно кусая губы до крови, до мяса, до лопающихся капилляров. Но не плакать. Однако в мире нет ничего идеального, а потому Рэнд не скрывает ни слёз, ни дикий скулёж, понимая, насколько яростно заколотила палка по рёбрам.  
  
Дэнни знает, чему его учат.  
  
Его учат смирению. Равнодушию. Спокойствию.  
  
Через боль.


	3. dragon;

У  _Дракона_  красные (зелёные, жёлтые…) глаза с двумя чёрно-маслянистыми полосками в середине. Зрачки. Вертикальные, словно у кошки, большие и заострённые в уголках, будто лезвия бритвы. Дэнни чувствует, как они строгают ему спину, подобно резаку, бороздящему кусок дерева, отделяя от общей массы слой за слоем.  
  
Он почти окровавлен, пусть ещё и сам не знает этого, ступая босыми ступнями по осколкам камней. Более не морщится. Более не плачет. Лишь крепче стискивает клыки-зубы, чтобы не зарычать, не зарычать прямо в морду священной твари, которая дышит жаром ему в затылок, вороша когтями волосы.  
  
Страха нет.

Боли нет.  
  
Есть лишь желание выйти живым. Выйти собой после встречи с тем, кто угольками радужек выжигает на его коже занятные символы на непонятном языке, разобрать которые могут только те, кто сотни раз пил на брудершафт со смертью в этих краях. Если, конечно, монахи знают, что это такое.

Но только не он, Дэнни, только не мальчик-чужак с постоянно мокрым взглядом от слёз. Кто угодно, но не он.  
  
Вот только ирония, танцующая дикую пляску с судьбой, смеётся им всем в лицо, выпихивая Рэнда вперёд, выталкивая его за борт корабля в дикое и бескрайнее небо, море, океан, чтобы он сам научился летать. Чтобы сам обрёл свои собственные крылья.

Дэнни останавливается на перепутье, оглядываясь в прошлую жизнь, но тут же встряхивается, вспоминая, что перед ним. Кто перед ним.  
  
Драконьи глаза разгораются-разгораются-разгораются…  
  
— Выйди на свет, чтобы я тебя видел.


	4. trust me;

У Коллин тёплые, слегка мозолистые ладони, растирающие ему плечи. Тёмные и смеющиеся глаза с до-безумия-чёрно-серыми каплями суровости и неподдельной серьёзности. Она обычно смотрит на него прямо, слегка приподняв подбородок, но не высокомерно, стараясь всем своим видом показать, насколько же он ниже неё (в плане моральном, конечно же), насколько он дикарь, нет. Лишь чтобы лучше видеть его лицо и не более. И не менее.   
  
Кажется, он вполне её устраивает.   
  
Целиком. 

Полностью.   
  
Она проводит пальцами по забавным завитушкам на его голове, совсем непроизвольно сравнивая его с чем-то неизменно тёплым, потом же, мягко и непривычно для самой себя вздыхая, смотрит в голубые-голубые (лазурно-синие, если быть точнее) глаза, на какую-то виновато-очаровательную улыбку и на чёрную отметину на груди.   
  
Дэнни же, не замечая странных взглядов Винг, лишь жмурится от мягких лучей солнца, прижимая ладонь девушки к собственной щеке.   
  
Ему это нравится.   
  
Ему просто нравится быть человеком в этой кровати, пусть он и не отказывается от имени Бессмертного Железного Кулака. Он знает, он должен.   
  
Но как же, чёрт возьми, порой хорошо быть Дэнни. Быть Рэндом. Быть тем, кем ты являешься с самого своего рождения, в глазах той, что просто верит.   
  
Просто понимает. 


	5. psycho;

(Не)он пришит к кровати странными ремнями-змеями, которые постоянно шипят на него, стоит ему лишь на мгновение забыть, что он кто угодно, но только не Рэнд.  
  
Билли?  
  
Дон?  
  
Свен?

Джаспер?  
  
 **Дэнни.**

И змеи опять плюются в него ядом, разъедающим кожу до красного мяса, до оголённых, как провода, нервов. До проклятого нутра с бьющейся верой вместо черноты. Пережимая нитки сосудов и вен в запястьях и ступнях, вдавливая грудную клетку в пружины кровати, гадюки вслушиваются в звонкий хруст костей и болезненно-яростный, неудержимо-злой, свободожаждущий крик.

— Ну признайтесь, вам просто  _хочется_  верить в то, что вы — Дэнни Рэнд, — искусственный свет от фонарика сжигает зрачок, однако психиатра это особо не волнует. Он продолжает повторять свои монотонные мантры, сверля ими мозг до тех пор, пока (не)Рэнд не начинает рычать и скалить зубы ему в ответ, трясся головой из стороны в сторону и вырываясь из обручей змей. Они кусают его руки ядовитыми клыками.  
  
Но сейчас он не отвечает, просто потому что абсолютно не слышит. Глух ли он? Возможно. Голос пришедшего тонет в мареве гор, больничных иголок, белых халатов и драконьих глазах, которые крупными градинами рассыпаются прямо перед ним.  
  
Шипение. Рычание мотора. Бой барабанов в грудной клетке.  
  
— Дэнни, — губы настолько сухи, что, кажется, вот-вот треснут по шву.  
  
— Понимаю, — глаза у доктора расширяются-расширяются-расширяются до огромных и зияющих дыр. До трещин в черепной коробке.  
  
(Не)Рэнд прикрывает веки, откидываясь назад и вновь ощущая, как гадюки кусают вены, заставляя кровь жечь его изнутри. И он понимает, что снова находится в опасной близости к черте, перейдя которую, никогда не сможет вернуться обратно.  
  
Обратно к дому.  
  
К своему имени.  
  
К себе.


	6. it;

Ид смеётся над ним так громко, что, кажется, горы дрожат и лихорадят от этого хохота. Камни, гремя и стучась друг о друга, срываются с вершин, дробясь и раскалываясь точно также, как и костяшки Рэнда о шершавую поверхность монолита.  
  
Гори.  
  
Гори, чтоб тебя, ну же.  
  
Лопнувшая кожа кровоточит и сочится, измазывая чёрную, раскалённую от ударов глыбу во что-то жидкое. Горяче-жгучее. Солёное даже, как предполагает Дэнни, отхаркивая красные сгустки. Камень, проклятый камень (бездушное и равнодушное) намного сильнее, чем он — избранный.

Ид продолжает хохотать. Громко. Скрипуче-лающе, так, что барабанные перепонки чуть ли не лопаются.  
  
Он близко. Он дышит ему в затылок, пиная ногой в спину. Раздражает. Злит. Бесит. Почему-то Дэнни уверен, что его Бессознательное способно и подготовлено намного лучше к тому, к чему он учился тысячи и тысячи вечно-длинно-долгих часов. Оно сильнее, быстрее, чем Рэнд, выдирающий из собственной глотки последние вздохи и рычания.

_Недостаточно_.  
  
И Рэнд в бешенстве бьёт вновь, смотря на дрожащие руки и пальцы, на поломанные ногти, измазанные крупными каплями крови, проступающими пятнами сквозь красную и воспалённую кожу.  
  
Насколько далеко он находится от достаточного?  
  
Что ему нужно делать? Разбить камень на осколки, сбросив их в бескрайнюю снежную пропасть? Или же растереть чёртов монолит в пыль, смачивая её собственным потом?

Уничтожить.  
  
Его непременно нужно уничтожить. Прав ли он?  
  
Рэнд оборачивается, стирая ладонью с лица капли, устало и бессильно-яростно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
  
Ид же, разрываясь на части от смеха, вновь рассеивается среди бурь чёрным пеплом.


	7. poison;

_Откажись от себя._  
  
Откажись от всех, кто рядом с тобой.   
  
А рядом ведь никого и нет. Только очередная змея, нацепившаяся на себя, хорошенькой девушки, да иголки, тонкие-тонкие, в его шее. Они прокалывают кожу, цепляясь за нервы. Они раздражают чувства, хватая за сознание.

Рэнд и сам не понимает, чего желает добиться: победы или же полнейшего поражения. Мы, конечно же, искусственная, вживляемая и внедряемая в него, впитавшаяся в кровь. Чужая и определно не его. Дэнни никогда не идёт к цели-поражению. Старайтесь, во всяком случае, пусть мышцы будут напряженными, растянутыми и натянутыми, как гитарные струны одна за одной.

У каждой девочки есть азиатская любовь и жесткая сеть железных цепей. Они видят, что у них есть ржавчина, железо под ногами, но не в силах сообразить, как быстро исчезает понимание происходящего.

_Чувствуй. Прочувствуйте._

Голос ядовитой женщины сочится сквозь его мысли кислотная, ошпаривая глазные яблоки изнутри и впитываются в слух. Рэнд действительно старается схватить повод, чтобы ускорить контроль над ситуацией, чтобы не было расслаивающегося кошмара. В глазах, что он кажется, будто мир рассекает себя на бесконечность чужих реальностей. И он абсолютно не знает, что нужно делать: сражаться с тенью, надевать воздух и белый туман, скользить по полу вместе с чёрным подолом платья Паучихи, или же ... остановиться. Подумать расплавленными извилинами, собраться, расстаться с проблемой и отвернуться от них.   
  
_Да ты смешон._

Плавятся, плавятся, плавятся.

Я чувствую, что это мокрые подушечками пальцев. И губами. Чёрно-алыми губами Паучихи. Все, что они говорят, это не желанные, не правдивые, а только желательные, сладкие вещи.   
  
_И это не она._  
  
Он знает, что он должен был обмануть себя, как ребёнка, как не бойца Кунь-Луня, а сопливого пацана. Чёрт знает, как он… Он сейчас и сейчас, чтобы не вспоминать, что творилось в его голове, под черепной коробкой, когда он пытался взять себя под контроль и вывести пробиваемое злостью тела. Скрипка:   
  
\- Второе испытание пройдено.


	8. cherry;

 У неё волосы пахнут вишней. Сладостью, солнцем и немного теплом. Отчего же немного? Коллин не хочет казаться тёплой. Не хочет или не может, кто знает. Однако порой, лишь иногда и редко, когда закат, словно раскалённая железка, плавится на линии горизонта, краснея и разливаясь по небу, Винг позволяет себе эту роскошь.  
  
Позволяет себе стянуть драконью морду, драконье имя с себя, вместе с одеждой устало оставляя у двери комнаты, прислоняясь спиной к ней. Прижимается лопатками, закрывая глаза и распуская хвост. Спускается вниз, подбирая под себя ноги и сжимаясь-сжимаясь-сжимаясь, кусая костяшки от боли. Да, Винг не привыкла убегать от неприятностей, хмыкая и натягивая белый капюшон, желая лишь одного: чтобы противники видели её глаза. Смотрели в них, пока она ломает им руки. Такая уж она.  
  
Дочь дракона.  
  
Но лишь порой, обычно в те же моменты, когда закат, сливаясь с чернилами ночи, гаснет, оставляя после себя на мягких и чувственных губах вишнёвый привкус теплоты и бессилия, Коллин действительно прячется, перебинтовывая руки и ступни. От себя ли, от других ли или же от всех. Неважно. Винг тоже сдаётся, зажимая рот ладонью и пальцами скребя грудь, надеясь выдрать из неё чувства. Вполне себе живые, цветущие чувства, не предназначенные для воина.  
  
Для неё.

Дэнни же вроде и не видит этого. Смотрит, заправляя за её ухо тёмные пряди волос, видит, как срывается с губ Винг прерывистый вздох, держит за ладони, мозолистые и сильные для обычной девушки, и лишь добродушно-уклончиво улыбается, вынуждая улыбнуться в ответ.

Не может не улыбнуться.

— Тепло, — бормочет Рэнд, прижимаясь собственным лбом к её и растирая дрожащие плечи, не касаясь каким-то чудом ни ран, ни синяков.  
  
Слегка прикрывает веки, смотря сквозь ночное зимнее марево радужек Коллин прямо в её расширенные зрачки. Ей тоже тепло. Ей тоже сладко, пусть поцелуи и отдают горечью печали и надежды.  
  
Дэнни зарывается кончиком носа в её волосы, позволяя драконьей дочери неуверенно охнуть, потом же осторожно прижаться щекой к метке на его груди,  _сжимаясь-сжимаясь-сжимаясь_  рядом с ним, вслушиваясь в спокойный бой жизни за его рёбрами.  
  
Ещё улыбается. Мельком только. Думает, что Рэнд не заметит. Замечает, ещё как замечает, сжимая ладони на её бёдрах.  
  
Да, Коллин действительно пахнет закатным солнцем и несмелым теплом. И чем-то сладким и спелым, налитым дождём и свежестью.  
  


_Вишнёвая Коллин Винг._


	9. wound;

  _Слушай._  
  
И Дэнни слушает, дробя сквозь зубы отчаяние и бессилие, прижимая ладони к плечам Коллин, вернее только к одному. К здоровому. Рэнд слушает внимательно, сглатывая солоноватый привкус крови и горечи, от которого сносит крышу похлеще, чем от гнева и ярости, что так часто берут над ним вверх.  
  
У неё синие вены под кожей. У неё целая паутина сумеречных сосудов меж костей.  
  
 _Смотри. Лучше смотри. Это ты виноват. Только ты._

У него красные пятна сверкают перед глазами и расплываются-расплываются-расплываются, отравляя всё существо Винг от кончиков волос до пят. Она сжимает челюсти, запрокидывая голову назад и рассматривая чёрные дыры в полу, разрастающиеся прямо на глазах. Может, это и она слепнет, ведь Винг, поднимая затуманенный болью и поддёрнутый влагой взор, не видит рядом никого. Лишь чувствует. Руки чувствует. Дыхание на своей коже чувствует. Боль, от которой сухожилия и мышцы в шее и спине сокращаются, выступая резкими чертами. Всё чувствует, но не видит, порываясь закрыть глаза.  
  
 _А теперь моли._  
  
Рэнд не понимает сначала, о чём и кого молить. Рэнд вообще, если честно, мало, что понимает, одуревая от страха, дёргающего за руки, и нервов, пробиваемых током.

_Моли. Моли. Моли._

И он молит, как заведённый, про себя, всех богов молит, даже тех, в которых не верил никогда раньше. Теперь поверит, почувствовав на шее холодную влагу дыхания высшего божества. Смерти. Её молить бесполезно, но он, мальчишка с жгучей раной в груди (нет, вовсе не той, что оставил дракон), упрямо цедит сквозь зубы, зажимает ладонью отравленную царапину на плече Винг, рычит даже угрозы всем этим высокомерным ублюдкам-богам, чуть ли не с отчаянностью фанатика желая, чтобы они обратили на него свой взор. Чтобы заметили его.

Замечают, кажется, рассыпая смерть в прах и упрятывая её в тень до лучших времён. Она придёт, Дэнни знает и видит её пустые, покрытые склизким илом глазницы каждую чёртову ночь всё ближе и ближе.  
  
Но не сегодня. Сегодня он позволит ранам зажить.  
  
И своим.  
  
И её.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флэшмобная AUшка, в которой Коллин — лучшая королевская воительница, а Дэнни — отшельник-монах. 
> 
> P.S. Мой дружочек тоже написал на эту тему. Если интересно иное развитие событий, то милости просим: 
> 
> https://vk.com/another_world17?w=wall-137781519_1569

Коллин прячет свои тёплые и гладкие плечи, грудь и шею под златистыми кожами доспеха, предпочитая скрываться и растворяться в серебристо-зелёных шалях (не) своего прозвища, увиливать от прямых лучей света и прятать-прятать-прятать лицо под сложными масками традиций и обычаев. Знает же ведь, что если даст слабину и мелькнёт вишнёвыми цветами на лопатках, как какая-нибудь смелая птичка крыльями, то тут же сгорит под взглядами сентума. Нет, нельзя, посильнее закутайся в тяжёлые латы, пока никто не узнал в тебе самозванку, пока никто не отнял у тебя кожу.

Драконью, конечно же, кожу. Коллин так к ней привыкла, что ей трудно будет скинуть её с себя, когда придёт время, но другого, увы, выхода нет, она знает, ведь… Ей это предначертано — будучи лишь кожей, сгореть на теле драконьем, обнажив кровоточащие волдыри. Никто кроме неё, Коллин Винг, королевского оружия, спрятанного за прочными плитами золота, не сможет повести войска на Змия, чья кровь сможет исцелить все раны на теле королевы, попавшей в ловушку жизни. Так сказал тот колдун, появившийся из пепла и иссушенного счастья короля, решивший зачем-то помочь им вернуть к прекрасному облику Женщину-с-Абом-Наизнанку. Красота королевы — красота их края, которая вянет и гниёт уже несколько лет.  
  
И Коллин добудет эту кровь, нет, она притащит всего Дракона во дворец, а потом кинжалом срежет с собственного лица чужое имя, чтобы, наконец, очиститься, чтобы её, наконец, признали. Именно так оно и будет, Винг знает. Она сделает всё возможное, чтобы в тёмном цветке её волос, блестящих каплями обсидиана под безжалостным и падающим на мир кровавым солнцем, никто не увидел ничего подозрительного, ничего  _неправильного_. Свои же бесстыдные женские и ободранные шрамами руки она спрячет понадёжнее за каменными пластами перчаток-доспехов.

Стыдно ли ей, женщине, недостойной держать в ладонях оружие, за этот обман? Да, каждую ночь стыдно, каждую чёртову ночь, когда она сбегает в сады и льёт над холодными прудами жгучие, как кипяток, слёзы, роняя их в воду и параллельно с этим заживляя ими же рубцы на губах. Когда-нибудь она перестанет убегать, перестанет жить во имя королев и королей, меняющих таких, как она, каждые полвека, словно перчатки, но не сейчас. У всех же есть свои желания, неправда? У Коллин тоже, Коллин факелом и огнём горит тем самым  _желанием_ , что будит её ото сна, бросая в горячий пот. Непременно, она должна быть покорной, должна слушаться тех, кто вырастил её и позволил жить под пышными куполами дворцовых крыш, чёрт возьми, должна позволять использовать себя. Ради красоты королевы же, да? Ради красоты их свободы?  
  
Но все ли те, кто идут за доспехами в маске, преследуют ту же цель? О нет, напротив, им далеко плевать на королевство, на солнце, изливающееся кровью на землю и на приказы одного из сильнейших воинов. Они заморены голодом и жестокостью до такой степени, что Коллин кажется, будто за ней идут вовсе не люди, а восставшие из преданий мертвецы. Им всем, тем, кто находится на службе у Короля и Королевы, нечего терять, ведь они от рождения ничего и никогда не имели. А Винг есть, Винг выделяется среди толпы трупов, сама об этом зная и подсознательно боясь повернуть голову и увидеть… увидеть глаза напротив, отражающие её же боль. И Коллин, чешуя дракона, начищенная до злата, и армия воинов с пустыми клетками в груди лишь ждут, тая дыхание, того, кто скажет:

— Открой своё лицо. Мы должны знать, за кем идём. Зачем мы идём туда? Король решил пустить нас на мясо?  
  
Да, именно этих слов Коллин так в страхе ждала, держа спину прямо и не обращаясь ни к одному из своих подчинённых. Они правы. Отчасти. Король действительно не рассчитывает на то, что хоть кто-то вернётся обратно, ведомый лишь отчаянием и обработанный словами колдуна, но не больше.  
  
Минуты тянутся струнами арфы от жизни до смерти, дрожа полуденным пылким воздухом и облизывая кожи воинов. Оставляет волдыри и мясистые пузыри на скулах и обветренных лицах. И войско вмиг начинает душить её, Коллин, в кольце пыльных, поддетых плёночкой прели и гнили тел. Они обступают Винг монолитными горячими стенами, накидывая на её шею золотые нитки недоверия. Она ожидала этого, долгие три года ожидала, когда же они захотят сдёрнуть с неё чужие буквы, но совсем не подготовилась к моменту исповеди.  
  
«Открой своё лицо» — так просто и беспечно, будто бы для Коллин это вовсе не вопрос жизни и смерти. Будто бы они не растащат её тело по кусочкам, если она выполнит их просьбу. Растащат, сожрут и замнут сапогами доспехи из никчёмной фольги, которые не выстоят против жара Дракона, втопчут звуки её имени в прошлое, так и не дав шанса выдрать зубами своё  _желание_.  
  
Первые удары наносят приближённые, срезая клинками кольчугу с туго перебинтованной груди. Больно, больно, когда железо звенит под кончиком орудия тех, кого она искренне любила, кажется, целые миллениумы, с кем она выживала на долгих испытаниях без воды и еды. Коллин думала, что знает о них всё. Коллин ошиблась и теперь расплачивается за обман тонкими красными полосками ран на руках. Девушка пропускает удары бывших товарищей, первых людей, которыми она дорожила и, как бы это не звучало глупо, дорожит до сих пор, отказываясь сдирать с сердца ту крепкую патину, которая берегла её жизнь от кровоточин. Напрасно, видимо.  
  
Когда Винг пускается вскачь, топча ногами трупы-трупы-трупы, ломая копытами лошади черепа своих же, они все кадаврами волочатся за ней, выплёвывая горловые связки ей вслед и обдирая, ломая ногти о воспалённое солнце, вскрывая его горячую плоть. Коллин дрожит так, как никогда не дрожала, пригибаясь к лоснящейся шее коня низко-низко, будто бы хочет срастись с ним, хочет стать им, чтобы пред _а_ ть своим ногам силы и скорости да убежать куда глаза глядят. Первые секунды страха даются ей не легко — они сплющивают в мясные комочки весь ливер под кожей, посыпая снежной пылью и морозя до тех пор, пока Коллин не начинает чувствовать привкус льда и камня на своих губах. Сзади неё — крики и разъярённая, похожая на вулканическую лавину, толпа, несущаяся за девушкой быстрее, чем пылкий ветер, забивающийся под расплавленный доспех. Спереди — обрывы, разломы и реки слёзы, пролитые находу.

Быстрее, ещё быстрее, ведь Винг до сих пор помнит о долге, и никто не посмеет препятствовать ей, мешать ей. Если у них не осталось сил и желания снова и снова собирать по крупичкам своё разодранное в клочья лицо, то она, напротив, не собирается так просто давать топтать свои кости, спрятанные между прослойками мяса.  
  
Коллин подстёгивает лошадь, и та, задыхаясь белой пеной и плюясь холодными хлопьями снега, всхрапывает, врезаясь со скорости в плотные стены горячего воздуха. Со всех сторон остроклювыми птицами летят меткие стрелы, впиваясь когтями-наконечниками в спину и плечи, усыпая блёкло-тусклую кожу Коллин алыми комочками ран. Винг зажимает зубами страх, выдирая из себя поломанные деревяшки, прокусывая боль человеческими клыками и дёснами чувствуя, как слабость колотится ледяными осколками в ней. Ещё немного, дальше они не побегут, дальше они не смогут, ведь небесный огонь растопит их липкие тела раньше, прежде чем они добегут до горных дорожек, петляющих змеями по белым холмам. Она… Она и одна сможет выполнить приказ, достать кровь живого Дракона, притащить этого самого Дракона во дворец, как какую-нибудь собачонку на поводке и пнуть его к ногам Королевы. Сможет, ей не нужно войско, ведь Коллин Винг — сама себе войско, армия и орудие.  
  
Так она думает до тех пор, пока лошадь не теряет дыхание, захлебнувшись собственным бессилием. Девушку скидывает куда-то вниз, в зелёно-снежные сугробы, куда она, напарываясь на обрубки собственных крыльев за спиной, сваливается. Хрипло вздохнув, будто бы в последний раз, Коллин корчится в луже собственной крови, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую землю, орошённую дождём, и отплёвываясь от яркого солнечного света, забившегося в глотку. Звуки погони растворяются в бое головных барабанов, как и все остальные звуки.  
  
Винг, сдирая с себя чешуйку за чешуйкой обломанными ногтями и варясь в кипятке собственного пота и багряной, как то солнце, что прокляло её на смерть, водице, клацает зубами, отрывая от небесных дев, дарящих жизнь, по лоскутку, чтобы окончательно не потеряться в вое собственного голоса.  
  
Руки Коллин залиты кровью, а волосы растрепались, пропитавшись влагой. Размазывая обмякшими ладонями липкую жижу на лице, Винг почти что плачет, хотя ей не положено. Она, чёрт возьми, вела за собой войско! Она не должна плакать, кричать и мёрзнуть в сугробах!.. Вот только страх гнёт своё. Да, так всегда бывает: страх обнажает душу, раздевает её, снимая с неё год за годом, пока перед ним не остаётся трясущийся от холода голый ребёнок, искромсанный в клочки полулюдьми.  
  
Ну же, поднимись, шевельни ногой! Чего же тебе стоит подняться и укротить Дракона? Коллин горько хмыкает, истекая кровью и помертвевшими пальцами смахивая с горячих, пузырящихся коралловой юшкой, губ острые колючки снега, припорошившие сладкой пудрой солнце на небе. Воздух больше не чистый и не пахнет луговыми травами, нет, он весь разлагается и горит, самовоспламеняется, сыплясь на лицо девушки прахом. Это они горят, те предатели, что срезали с Винг кольчугу. Пусть горят, Коллин всё равно скоро их увидит. У них ещё будет время всё обсудить. На боль в пробитом куске мяса, называемом сердцем, не хватает сил и сознания, а потому Винг лишь беспомощно моргает, сжимая в ладони рукоять оружия. Пальцы, склизкие и холодные, почти не чувствуют ребристую поверхность, прикрытые снежным платком.  
  
Неожиданно перед мутным, посеревшим взором появляются чьи-то голые ступни, вовсе, кажется, не боящиеся холода. Коллин, хрипя горлом, пытается поднять каменистый и шершавый взгляд, чтобы взглянуть в лицо того, кто, скорее всего, пришёл добить её, однако всё тело напиталось тяжёлыми запахами смерти, соками осквернённой земли и жидким золотом, льющимся из раскуроченных ран солнца. Винг пытается отодвинуться от незнакомца, окостеневшими пальцами дотрагиваясь до меча, который, почему-то, теперь ей кажется намного дальше.  
  
Девушка вся усеяна занозами-стрелами, поломанными и искривлёнными, будто выжженное поле осыпающимися стебельками цветов. Железные наконечники дрожат в её мышцах при стуке несмелого сердца, лишь сильнее разрезая все жилочки Винг до последней. Ей бы сил хотя бы в одну руку, она бы тут же от них избавилась. Но нет, все силы выжгло небо вместе с тушей лошади, разлагающей рядом. Коллин должна встать, иначе так и умрёт с чужими ошмётками имени на собственном лице. Да, Коллин непременно должна подняться и отсечь голову тому, кто только попробует её тронуть.  
  
— Тебя и твоих людей здесь не должно быть, — поучительно произносит голос стоящего рядом.  
  
Незнакомец не торопится вонзить железное жало ей в сердце просто потому, что его у него нет. Коллин слабо чертыхается, приоткрывая рот и пытаясь что-то сказать, но с губ слетают лишь карминовые всплески и боль, от которой близко растущие зелёные побеги вмиг погибают, сворачиваясь и пригибаясь к земле. Так же, как и её войско, перебившее друг друга в несправедливом бою. Так не должно быть. Люди не должны драться друг с другом, ведь не в этом их долг. Не в этом, нет…

— Это… больше не мои люди, — Коллин и сама удивляется, тому, как звучит её голос: лёгочный свист сироповой плёнкой прилипает к нёбу, засыхая и глуша половину звуков. — Кто ты?

Винг молится небу, чтобы то позволило ей подняться и продолжить свой путь, но, видимо, для неба эта просьба кажется слишком наглой. У девушки получается только встать. Громыхая наполовину содранными с тела доспехами и судорожно царапая ладонями обрубки стрел на теле, Коллин, опираясь на оружие и пригибаясь к земле от боли, встаёт сначала на колени, а потом уже с колен пытается встать на ноги, всхлипывая и держа слипающиеся глаза открытыми.

— Кто ты? — твёрже интересуется девушка, щурясь от яркого солнца, бьющего прямо в глаза. — Не подходи ближе.  
  
И снег, и пепел, и песчинки стекла осыпаются на её голову, будто бы отлетая от чёрного на фоне раскалённого кольца образа. Коллин с слабым удовлетворением замечает, что незнакомец не в доспехах, а значит — не боец. Он не будет ей мешать, только если… только если она раньше не свалится с ног, прямо перед ним подохнув к грязи и копоти.  
  
Неизвестный будто бы читает её мысли, проигнорировав все слова девушки:  
  
— Мне не нужно оружие, чтобы справиться с тобой, — он говорит так, будто бы они сейчас вовсе не на поле боя, усыпанном горящими трупами, а где-нибудь в уголке королевского дворца, на очередном непонятном приёме. В прочем, он вряд ли похож на знатного человека, нет, скорее, на бродягу или, допустим, монаха. — Дальше пути нет.

Божий огонь плавит доспехи на Коллин, будто бы хочет, чтобы она окончательно с ними срослась, а солнце, меж тем, выворачивает весь этот мир наизнанку, уродливую, кровяную, и даже холодный снег не остужает горящую плоть ран. Кровь выплёвывается из прорех, как водица из-за зажатых камнями скважин, сбрызгивая на итак чёрную землю маслянистыми каплями. Перед глазами Винг проносятся красные, жёлтые, синие, оранжевые стрелы, оставляя за собой цветные шлейфы, тут же смешивающиеся в одну непонятную чёрную мазню, прилипшую к зрачкам. Коллин должна смотреть своим врагам в глаза,  _должна смотреть смерти в глаза_ , но сейчас не может. Почти плачет, как маленькая, закусывая разодранные губы и с физической болью заставляя саму себя отодрать взгляд от изуродованной земли.  
  
— Тебе не понять, — девушка презрительно выплёвывает эти слова в ответ, и слипшиеся волосы чиркают по стальным доспехам. — Я должна. И… если… если сейчас ты не уйдёшь с дороги, я убью тебя, клянусь.  
  
Но вопреки собственным словам Коллин лишь пошатывается под очень оценивающим взором незнакомца, чувствуя, как тьма прихлынула к глотке и глазам. Её мутит от запаха собственного окровавленного тела, поджаренного на солнце, от окиси металла на стежках брони и от вони сотни мёртвых тел, которые потихоньку вязнут в земле, оплетаемые новыми зелёными побегами. Где-то вдалеке шевелятся разложенные трупы, лишённые кто рук, кто ног, а кто души, плетущиеся прямо к слепому и жёлтому бельму на небе, сжирающему б _о_ льшую часть простора своим жаром. Так плохо, так больно и от ран, и от предательства… Ведь всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы не чёртова гордость! И сейчас те, кто боролся за Коллин, кормят собой червей также, как и те, что решили выдрать из спины золотые крылья. Перед смертью все равны. И от этого тошно.  
  
Незнакомец, по ощущениям, юноша. Не намного старше её самой и, кажется, совершенно безоружный. Что тебе стоит замахнуться на него или, скажем, по-быстрому вырубить одним ударом? Может, бессилие? Или нежелание видеть ещё один труп?  
  
— Понимаю, — неожиданно отходчиво произносит неизвестный, оглядываясь на поле павшего войска, но не двигается с места, по-прежнему сидя на ступеньках к храму. Винг вовсе не понимает, как и когда пространство успевает так резко поменяться и подмениться, дуря девушку иллюзиями. — Я тоже должен. Кроме меня некому.  
  
— Уйди с дороги, — досадливо рычит воительница, смотря на него исподлобья и пытливо. Он специально, что ли, задерживает Винг, ожидая, когда последние капельки воли стекут вниз вместе с кровью, чтобы отшвырнуть её к таким же вторженцам, как и она? Коллин в горячке трясётся, встряхивая головой и смахивая рукой горячий пот. — Мне нужна эта проклятая кровь!  
  
Коллин порывается вперёд, но ноги тут же запутываются в воздухе, а холодно-влажный порыв врезает прямо под дых, проталкивая костяшками кулака стрелы в мясо. Девушка вновь обессиленно падает на ребристую поверхность лестницы, сжимая ладонь и впиваясь ногтями в камень. Небо над головой кричит взрывами пушек и громом, разрывая само себя и распарывая кривыми копьями молний, хлестая по спине ледяными плетями дождя. Холодная вода смывает с лица кровь и корявое, словно ветки куста, выражение боли, парализуя конечности и пропитывая матерчатые участки доспеха мокротой. Винг беспомощно скребётся, пытаясь опереться на локти, однако железки между лопатками вмиг дают о себе знать, ковырнув нервы лезвием. И что же ей делать? Послушаться незнакомца, который всё ещё смотрит-смотрит-смотрит на неё (Коллин уверена, что это взгляд пропитан злорадством, как и взгляд любого, кто сильнее), и остаться умирать здесь, прошиваемая стеклянными прутьями ливня, или же… рискнуть?  
  
«Чего же ты ждёшь? Почему не бьёшь меня?»  
  
 _Зачем ты думаешь об этом? Ты вовсе не должна хотеть смерти!_  
  
Весна врывается в грудь Винг слишком резко, прохладно-свежим, цветочно-листовым порывом, набивая все её сплющенные страхом органы непонятными чувствами. Коллин, продрогшая до гостей, и обожжённая до мяса, устало вздыхает, измождённая борьбой за собственную жизнь.  
  
— Мне… нужна кровь дракона, — и девушка, не зная преград, ползёт по заснеженной равнине, утопая в холодном снегу, что прохладой щиплет на царапинах. Заживает. Заживает стремительно, но уже поздно, Коллин больше не человек, так, сухая тень самой себя, размазанная по миру. — Прошу…  
  
Дэнни не знает, как реагировать на быстрые и несвязные слова девушки в доспехах, что смогла выжить в этих лабиринтах, а потому просто жалостливо придерживает её голову руками, чтобы та не захлебнулась кровью. Она смотрит прямо на него, но не видит, царапая ногтями его ладони и корчась от боли. Всё её тело усеяно круглыми звездчатыми ранами, оставленными от стрел, которые Рэнд смог вытащить лишь частично. Другие остались под костяной бронёй, щемящей нежную женскую кожу. Отшельник хмурится, стирая с лица воительницы брызги крови и с сожалением, присущим всем живым людям, оглядывая океан трупов. Скоро их не станет, скоро это место поглотит их, принимая их жизни в дар. Чужакам не стоило сюда соваться и уже ничего нельзя изменить.  
  
— Кровь дракона… для королевы. Королева такая уродливая!.. — продолжает беспокойно бормотать Коллин, придерживаемая чьими-то руками. Её так трясет, что мир, кажется, вот-вот разломается от дрожи её тела. — Мне нужна драконья кровь… Только так они признают меня. Она признает меня… — лицо Винг красное, раскалённое, как железо, и мокрое от солёной водицы.  
  
Перед глазами, как и ведали бабки, любящие травить всякие нереальные сказки, действительно проносится вся жизнь, зацикленная лишь на одном: вернуться из немилости матери и вновь очистить своё доброе имя. Она осквернила имена своих предков, осквернила тогда, когда убежала из дома, когда решила научиться боевому искусству, а не облачиться в шелка платьев и нитки драгоценностей. Всё из-за неё… Никто не знает об этом. Никто не  _узнает_  об этом.  
  
Небо вновь проясняется, а солнце перебегает на другой клочок света, давая полумёртвой Винг разглядеть лицо незнакомца, что всё это время слушал её предсмертные речи, сдерживал жар её тела, чтобы тот не растопил её, и омывал лицо от грязи и пепла. И Коллин улыбается, не как хмурая маска в доспехах, но как душа, поцеловавшая рай.  
  
— Хорошо, — мерно проговаривает неизвестный, отпуская девушку в прозрачную и кристальную толщу озёрной воды. Спокойная стихия тут же принимает Коллин, как родную сестрицу, плескаясь и ластясь к её одубевшуму и бледному существу, измученному болью. Целует в обескровленные губы и омывает слепую плёнку на глазах, кривя изображение перед взором.— Обещаю, я добуду её.  
  
И Винг больше не чувствует боли, больше не чувствует ничего, видя слезящимися от тоски глазами холодный лёд неба да чёрную метку Змея на груди отшельника, что бережно опускает её тело в голубые глубины сна.

Почему-то Коллин, слыша юношу отдалённо, ему верит, хоть, наверное, и не стоит. Вообще никому не стоит верить, как убедилась девушка, но это уже в прошлом. Почему-то Коллин спокойно, она будто бы уже видит, как бесстрашный и безоружный монах приручает огромную тварину. Как и саму Винг, что билась в агонии боли, спала в пушистых подушках трав и существовала на протяжении этих трёх месяцев только благодаря ему.  
  
— Добрых снов, драконья дочь.


End file.
